La bestia en mi
by omg-im-a-piece-of-toast
Summary: Los personajes de beyblade van a un torneo en otro país y terminan perdiendose, una vieja amiga los lleva a su aldea, pero algo no va bien con ella ... hasta ahora MaxxMariam TyxHil RayxMariah Kaixnose, las parejas pueden cambiar.. abrazos!
1. Iday vuelta?

Yay my primer fic acá, ojalá les guste!!

Beyblade no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco, pero si este fic

Si tienen ideas de parejas diganme y veo si las pongo

gracias por leer!**

* * *

**

**La bestia en mi**

Ida...y vuelta?

"TYSON!!"

"AHHHHHH!! QUE MIER...!!"

Tyson no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Hilary le tapó la boca con una mano, estaba sonriendo… malignamente.

"Tyson, Tyson... quieres saber que día es hoy?? Un lindo y soleado… LUNES!! TENEMOS QUE TOMAR EL AVION Y TU SIGUES DURMIENDO Y YA SON LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no!! El torneo de beyblade!! Por que no me despertaste ANTES!! Ahhhhhhh!!"

Hilary se lo quedó mirando mientras él se apuraba al baño. Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny y ella se habían despertado todos a las 6, el avión partía a las 9 y media. '_Oh bien, supongo que no es tan tarde siendo Tyson..'_

---------------------------------------------

"Wow Hilary! Despertaste a Tyson en 15 minutos, yo y Ray estuvimos casi una hora tratándolo!" Max estaba sentado en un sillón junto con Ray y Kenny, Kai estaba apoyado en la pared viendo como Hilary le explicaba a Max las técnicas de como despertar a Tyson por un momento, y luego apartó la mirada. _'hmm'_

"Listoooooooo!! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kai pasó de largo a Tyson que se había caído, "Vamos" dijo en tono serio.

---------------------------------------------

"_En caso de emergencia, por favor sacarlo de debajo del asiento y…"_

"Ahhhh!! Hilary!! No encuentro mi salvavidas, ayuda!! Voy a ahogarme..!"

"Tyson está ahí, debajo de tu asiento!"

"Pero si eso es una almohada!!!"

"Que no!! Arrgg.. olvídalo.." Hilary se volvió hacia la ventana, no había caso discutir con el.

---------------------------------------------

"Y ese, ese, ah si!! Ese también!! Y ese, ese y ese, gracias! Tyson, deberías probar uno de estos dulces!"

"A si!! Dame uno, déjame pasar Hilary."

"Tyson, con cuidado!! Vas a derramar mi agua!!" Hilary sostenía un vaso con agua, y trataba de dejarle espacio a Tyson para que pasara.

"Max, Tyson!! Estoy haciendo algo muy importante tratando de mejorar SUS beyblades así que quédense QUIETOS!!!!!!!!" Kenny estaba al lado de Max, y Tyson ya estaba peleándose con éste para llevarse los dulces.

"Cuando te dije que probaras uno me refería a UNO!! Si quieres más pregúntale a la azafata!!!!!" Max trataba de salvar sus dulces de Tyson.

"Vamos Hilary, muévete más que no alcanzo a Max!!"

"AHHHHHHH TYSON!!!" El agua cayó sobre Hilary, ésta agarró otro vaso de judo de naranja, que estaba cerca y se lo tiró a Tyson, Tyson lo esquivó cayéndose encima de Max, y botando todos sus dulces al suelo, el jugo llegó a parar sobre Kenny y Dizzy, su laptop. "NOOO!! DIZZY!!!".

Ray se dio vuelta, Hilary estaba mojada entera, Tyson con el pie dislocado, Max tirado en le suelo, Kenny gritándoles a todos mientras reparaba a Dizzy, desastre.. Él no era el único mirando la escena, todos los demás pasajeros la miraban, y el no los culpaba, si que había mucho que mirar, todos se gritaban y peleaban. _'Fuu, me salvé que me senté acá adelante con Kai' _Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en el asiento.

"Hey Kai, crees que ganaremos en este torneo? Hace casi un año no beybatallabamos, solo hemos entrenado por una semana cuando el señor Dickenson nos llamó…"

"Te preocupa?" Le contestó al estilo Kai. "No es solo eso.. normalmente no me preocuparía, pero esta vez, aaah.. no importa"

"Que, Ray?" Ray vaciló, "Tengo un mal presentimiento.."

"Lo se" Kai, se quedó pensando callado, mirando a la ventana del avión,Ray lo miró sorprendido _'Sentira él, lo mismo que estoy sintiendo? No es solo un mal presentimiento normal, sino que uno pésimo, unos escalofríos terribles.. No, debe ser solo que me siento algo mareado' _pensó Ray, se acomodó mejor en su asiento, los gritos se volvieron débiles y se durmió.

---------------------------------------------

"_Por favor abrocharse los cinturones, aterrizaremos en…"_

Max se despertó, se abrochó su cinturón y miro a su lado, los demás hacían lo mismo.

---------------------------------------------

"El señor Dickenson debería ya estar acá por ahora.. donde estará?" Se pregunto Ray en voz alta, ya se habían bajado de avión y estaban en el aeropuerto. "AHHHHHH!!" todos se volvieron hacia Kenny y a la ya reparada Dizzy, "Que pasa?" le preguntó Tyson, "me llegó un e-mail del señor Dickenson! Está en el hospital por una operación del estomago y se tendrá que quedar en cama por 2 meses!!! Solo nos dejó con instrucciones de cómo llegar hacia el lugar del torneo!! Respondió Kenny histérico. "QUE! Déjanos ver!" Hilary le quitó a Dizzy y leyó las instrucciones: _Derecho hasta el puente, cruzar, izquierda, derecho, derecha, derecho… Ahí les espera una limusina._

"Arghh!! No entiendo nada!!!!" Gritó Tyson y presionó: Borrar e-mail, "Que hiciste estúpido!! Estamos perdidos!!!!!!!!" se lamentaron Max, Kenny y Hilary. Hubo una hora de silencio todos sentados en los asientos cerca de la salida, "Lo mejor será empezar a seguir las instrucciones hasta el puente y mientras avancemos nos recordaremos del resto" Ray caminó hacia afuera del aeropuerto con su maleta en la mano, los demás lo siguieron.

* * *

bueno bueno, ojala les haya gustado! este capitulo no es muy bueno porque se trata de cuando llegan asi que si quieren más acción sigan leyendo!! gracias bye!

si no recibo ningun review no creo que siga la historia jiji


	2. Viejo mail, viejo hostal, viejos amigos

El segudo cap laralaralaaa.. gracias por los reviewws!! ship, graciasgracias a:

**Haro kzoids: **ohhh, gracias!! bueno ahora está listo, ojala te guste

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **woahh, tienes razon!! se me habia olvidado el detalle de la papelera, erf.. pero está arreglado en este capitulo.. creoo, y sii, esta vez usé la misma linea solo para un personaje, gracias por el consejo!

**Mariam H.: **si esta vez los separé, gracias y tienes razon, se me habia olvidado que habia que habilitar los reviews anonimos, ya lo hice, muchas gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Viejo e-mail, viejo hostal, viejos amigos

"Auu.. dónde estamos?? Ya no puedo caminar más..!!" Hilary se sentó en el suelo para descansar, ya llevaban 3 horas caminando sin saber donde estaban.

"Bueno, no es como que estemos perdidos, digo solo no sabemos adonde ir ahora"

"Max, hace tres horas que no sabemos adonde ir.. eso, es estar perdidos.." Hilary se dio media vuelta y vio a Kenny que estaba paralizado algo más atrás "Kenny..?" se acercó a él.

"Emm.. chicos.. estamos.. salvados!!" Todos miraron como Kenny lloraba en el suelo de emoción.

"En.. serio?" Hilary se acercó a el con una sonrisa seguida por los demás.

"Papelera!" gritó Kenny.

"Papera..?" preguntó Ray.

"Nooo.. papelera! Mail, reciclaje, papelera, papelera de reciclaje!!" Lo corrigió Kenny.

"Claro! Se nos olvidó por tantas cosas que pasaron, ja.. duh" Tyson le quitó el laptop a Kenny, "Haber, haber, si! Aquí está!!" todos celebraron menos Kai.

"No nos sirve de nada ahora que no sabemos como volver" Todos miraron a Kai con cara de terror, era cierto, habían caminado por harto rato y nadie se acordaba de cómo regresar.

"Noooooooo!!" Kenny se tiró al suelo abrazando los pies de Kai con cara de drama.

"Aléjate imbecil!" le gritó Kai tirándolo lejos.

"Que eres malo.."

"Oh no.. que vamos a hacer.." Hilary se sentó en una roca cerca del lugar, ya estaba oscureciendo y las piernas le dolían.

"No te preocupes Hilary, huh?" Ray se quedó mirando hacia el frente.

"Que pasa Ray?" Le preguntó Tyson.

"Luces!" Max le respondió con una sonrisa, estaba mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Ray.

Hilary se paró de golpe y miró las luces, "Tiene que ser una ciudad o algo así!"

………………………………….

"Ya la tienes?" Un hombre le preguntó a un chico que salió de la oscuridad.

"No maestro.. emm.. vine a decirle que escuché que los iban a dividir.." El chico se había arrodillado mirando al suelo, se veía nervioso y balbuceaba.

"NO!" El hombre se paró de su asiento y se acercó al chico, la mano del hombre se volvió negra y de ella salían espinas, con un movimiento rápido le golpeó la cabeza, dejándolo con la cara negra y tirándolo al suelo, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Lo único que quedó en la sala fue el cadáver del chico rodeado con su propia sangre.

………………………………….

Max miró alrededor, habían llegado a una pequeña aldea, estaba rodeada de bosque. La gente los miraban como si fueran extraños, ya estaba oscuro completamente y había gente borracha por todos lados "Mejor encontramos un hotel rápido"

Tyson asintió "Aunque no creo que haya algo muy grande.."

"Hey, no es ese un hostal?" Les preguntó Hilary señalando un edificio viejo, con no más de tres pisos.

Ray lo vio "Eso parece, vamos a ver"

"Buenas tardes! En que puedo ayudarles?" Al entrar la recepcionista los recibió amistosamente.

'_porfin alguien que se vea amable..'_ pensó Max.

"Queremos una pieza para pasar la noche por favor" Le respondió Tyson.

Kai se alejó de la recepción mientras Tyson seguía hablando con la recepcionista y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, Ray tenía razón, algo no estaba bien desde que se subieron al avión, el torneo no era lo que le preocupaba, era otra cosa y el sabía que no era buena idea pasar la noche en ese lugar.

"Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai miró a su derecha, ahí estaba Hilary con sus grades ojos café mirándolo "Hilary"

Hilary le sonrió y se dio vuelta hacia la ventana, "Luna llena.. es hermosa"

Kai vio como brillaban los ojos de Hilary al ver a través de la ventana, luego vio la luna y asintió con la cabeza sin sonreír, al ver que Hilary le sonreía se acordó de lo cansada que se veía antes, _'quisá será mejor no decir nada, por una noche en este lugar no va a pasar nada malo..'_

"Todo arreglado! Vamos a dormir ahora" Les gritó Tyson señalándoles que lo acompañaran.

Kai y Hilary se dieron media vuelta y siguieron al resto del grupo a su dormitorio.

…………………………………

_Max miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, había una persona en un rincón de la pieza. Se acercó y notó que era una mujer, estaba cubierta de sangre, la conocía, se paró y lo quedó mirando, Max notó que de los ojos de ésta corría sangre "Que.." Max soltó un gemido de dolor, ella le había atravesado el estómago con su mano._

Max se despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando, no se podía acordar de quién era la chica de su sueño, miró a su alrededor, estaba solo. Se levantó y salió del hostal. Mientras buscaba a los demás, seguía tratando de recordar quién era la del sueño, miró a su izquierda y se fijó en un grupo de chicas, 3 de ellas rodeaban a la que hablaba.

"Y esa imbécil de Mariam no pensaba de veras que me importaba que se robara a Ozuma, es obvio que él me ama a mi, pero la perra no lo deja en paz.."

Max se sorprendió al oír esos nombres, era demasiada coincidencia, miró a las otras tres, que se habían quedado mirando a la que acababa de hablar con cara de no creerle lo que decía, solo una habló, "Bueno yo escuché que fue Ozuma quien te rechazó cuando le pediste que salieran, a Mariam no le importa quien hable con el o no" le dijo con una sonrisa, las otras dos se rieron.

"CALLATE!" Hasta Max se asustó con el medio grito y se fijó que la chica iba a golpear a la que le dijo eso, pero el intervino.

"Disculpen.. me pueden decir donde vive Mariam??" El estaba seguro de que ellas estaban hablando de la misma Mariam que él conocía.

"Cla.." La chica no le pudo responder porque las otras se la llevaron bruscamente lejos de ahí.

'_Por qué no me dijieron donde estaba..?' _Max estaba decepcionado, se había emocionado de poder volver a ver a Mariam, todavía guardaba el lazo que ella le había dado para curar su herida cuando se habían quedado atrapados en ese lugar, empezó a buscar por todos lados a Mariam, quizá estuviera en la aldea.

"Max!"

Max se volvió, era Hilary, quien estaba con Tyson, Kai, Ray y Kenny. Él se acercó a ellos y les contó lo que acababa de pasar.

"Entonces los Saint Shields tienen que vivir cerca de aquí!" Tyson miró su beyblade, quería volver a beybatallar con Ozuma, sería una buena forma de entrenar para el torneo, _'oh.. el torneo..'_ por un momento se le había olvidado que estaban perdidos, miró a la gente, ya habían preguntado en todos los lugares que pudieron, donde estaba el lugar del torneo, pero en ninguna parte sabían.

"Hey!! No es esa Mariam??" Ray señaló a una chica con pelo azul, todos se acercaron a ella, estaba mirando hacia el otro lado. Max le tocó la espalda, ella se dio media vuelto al mismo tiempo que una sombras aparecieron rápidamente desde un árbol, Max saltó hacia atrás, habían dos hombres frente a Mariam con unas lanzas afiladas apuntándoles.

"Ahh.. qué??" Max tenía la punta de la lanza en el pecho.

"Max!!" Mariam sonrió, "Ryo, Kahn, está bien, los conozco" Mariam pasó a través de estos dos y ellos se colocaron atentos uno a cada lado de ella. "Oww.. parecías un cachorrito asustado!"

"Eh.. yo umm.." Max se sonrojó.

"Pero que hacen aquí! Es peligroso, espero que no los hayan reconocido o tendrán problemas! Todos quieren robar sus bestias bit" Esta vez Mariam estaba más seria.

"Estamos perdidos, pasamos la noche en ese hostal para descansar" Ray señaló el hostal.

"Perdidos? Eso lo hablaremos con Ozuma mas tarde, y se quedarán en mi aldea por mientras"

"Oh, gracias Mariam!!" Max le sonrió.

"Tu aldea no querrá robar nuestras bestias bit?" Kai la miró serio, nunca había confiado en ella.

Max lo miró enojado, "Kai, fue Mariam quien primero decidió que nosotros podíamos cuidar a nuestras propias bestias bit y tendrías que agradecer dormir en un lugar más seguro!"

"Está bien Max, Kai tiene razón, de todas formas tienen que cuidarse dentro de mi aldea, pero se que es mucho más segura que estar caminando solos por ahí"

Hilary se sintió incomoda mirando a Max reaccionar así contra Kai, así que cambió el tema "Son los guardias de Mariam?" dijo dirigiéndose a ellos. Mariam sonrió, los dos guardias la miraron esperando a que digiera algo, Mariam les hizo una seña con la cabeza de que podían hablar.

"Algo así, tenemos que protegerla en lugares como estos" respondió uno de ellos.

"Ahh.."

Max se acordó de las chicas que estaban hablando antes sobre Mariam, no le quisieron decir donde estaba, será porque querían protegerla? Y si era así de qué, de todas las personas que habían en la aldea ella era la única con guardias, y por qué estaban los guardias escondidos? Querían sorprender al enemigo? Hubiera sido igual de seguro estar cerca de ella. O será para no llamar la atención.. Las preguntas le revolvían la cabeza.

"Bueno, hora de irnos!" Mariam se fue por un camino a través del bosque con sus guardias atrás y los demás la siguieron.

* * *

tará! bueno y seehh.. ojala les haya gustado, abrazos!! porfavor comenten..


End file.
